A datacenter typically contains a collection of computer servers and components for the management, operation and connectivity of those servers. Even in isolation, datacenter electronic components may generate sufficient heat that temperature management is important to prolong the life of the components and to allow smooth and continuous operation of the datacenter. Datacenter electronic components are often arranged together. For example, datacenter electronic components can be vertically arranged in racks or within server cabinets. When heat-generating electronic components are arranged together, however, the cumulative generation of heat can increase the ambient temperature and exacerbate the challenge of managing the temperature of individual components.
Datacenter electronic components may be cooled by passing air through the components, or by circulating a cooling fluid through heat exchangers coupled with components to form liquid-cooled systems. In the case of liquid cooled systems, cooling is achieved by circulating a coolant to a heat exchanger coupled with the components where it picks up waste heat, and subsequently circulating the coolant to a radiator or other secondary heat exchanger for removing the waste heat from the system, thus regenerating the coolant. The effectiveness of such cooling systems is related to the rate at which the coolant can be circulated to the components, and the efficiency with which the coolant can be regenerated; therefore it is advantageous to circulate the coolant rapidly. However, increased coolant flow rates can result in greater probabilities of coolant system failure, which can result in leaks from the cooling system into the computer system and damage to components therein.